Episode 5204 (4 January 2016)
Synopsis In No.3 Martin suggests that they register Arthur’s birth. Stacey says there’s no time as they have a new sofa coming and Mo and Charlie are visiting. She asks Martin to get Lily ready for school. Alfie listens to his answerphone; the doctors are trying to contact him. Kat tells Stacey she is making a donation to the convent where she had Zoe. Kat notices Stacey place her passport in her bag but Stacey says she’s going to the post office to pick up a parcel from her mum. Outside the man that has been following Stacey pulls up in a car with three of his friends. He has made a new year’s resolution that he needs to carry out. Ian spots Alfie sat alone in the Square and can see something is wrong. They go to the café to talk. Kat leaves Stacey a message telling her that the sofa’s arrived. Alfie enters with Mo and Charlie. Kat asks after Fat Elvis but he has left Mo for his probation officer and she’s now living with Charlie and Lynn. She’s also on tablets for her blood pressure. Alfie pops the kettle on, commenting on Stacey unplugging things. Stacey returns but tells them that Arthur is asleep and goes to her room. Kat goes in and Arthur is awake. She asks about the parcel from Jean. Stacey tells Kat to watch Arthur and searches for a thermometer to check his temperature. Kat spots the passport with the birth certificate inside. Martin’s name isn’t on there. She explains that keeping secrets from Zoe tore them apart and she doesn’t want the same to happen to Stacey. Charlie knocks on the door; Alfie has suggested lunch in the Vic. Charlie leads a toast to Stacey, Martin and Arthur. Mo asks if they’ve registered the birth and Kat tells them Stacey did this morning. Martin sees that his name isn’t on there. Stacey doesn’t respond but Kat covers for her. Mo asks to hold Arthur but Stacey takes him to be changed upstairs. Kat follows her and tells her she can’t keep this from Martin. A nun approaches No.3 looking for Kat and comes across the man and his friend looking for Stacey. She pulls out her phone to find that Kat is in the Vic. She comments on the lottery win and heads off leaving them to believe that she was referring to Stacey. Alfie goes to tell Ian he has booked his scan. Ian is supposed to be taking Bobby to his school interview but agrees to accompany Alfie first. Kat sits with the nun and hands her a check, asking after Sister Ruth who is ill. The nun comments on what an angel Arthur is and Stacey decides to tell Martin the truth. The man and his friend spot her as she comes out and he shouts after her. He introduces himself as Kyle, her brother… In the Vic Whitney says that Lee is running the car lot now Fatboy is in Austria. Shirley asks Jade if she’s going to come and help downstairs. It’s inset day so she isn’t at school. Shirley says she’ll ask Buster for some fish for the lunch menu. Buster returns from Shirley’s flat having signed for her new phone and holding some post. Babe sees him rip up an envelope and put it in the bin. Tamwar tells Nancy that the Imam at his Mosque can tell her more about Islam. Buster comes into the pub kitchen with a box of fish and Shirley asks him about the letter. It was from Dean asking them to visit. Tamwar worries that Nancy feels pressured but she explains why she was hesitant. Shirley and Buster visit Dean and make it clear that they won’t help him. Buster knows people inside the prison and tells Dean not to contact them again. It’s the day of Shabnam’s hysteroscopy and Carmel buys her chrysanthemums saying they can reduce stress. Later Kush goes to the Minute Mart to meet Shabnam but she has already left. He finds her coming out of the pharmacy and she explains that they have offered her a job. In the Café Ronnie spots Claudette. She tells her what her mother told her about the night Henry supposedly died and threatens to tell her version to Vincent unless Claudette agrees to be civil towards her. Vincent sits at his dining table forging a post card from Fatboy to Dot. Claudette tells him that they need to let go of their feud with the Mitchells. Credits Stacey Branning Lacey Turner Kat Moon Jessie Wallace Martin Fowler James Bye Alfie Moon Shane Richie Mo Harris Laila Morse Charlie Slater Derek Martin Masood Ahmed Nitin Ganatra Tamwar Masood Himesh Patel Shabnam Masood Rakhee Thakrar Carmel Kazemi Bonnie Langford Kush Kazemi Davood Ghadami Andrew 'Buster' Briggs Karl Howman Nancy Carter Maddy Hill Lee Carter Danny-Boy Hatchard Babe Smith Annette Badland Ian Beale Adam Woodyatt Ronnie Mitchell Samantha Womack Whitney Dean Shona McGarty Denise Fox Diane Parish Jade Green Amaya Edward Lily Branning Aine Garvey Tommy Moon Shay Crotty Kyle Slater Riley Carter Millington Sister Judith Sandy McDade Sophie Dodd Poppy Rush Ricksy Hicks Joel Phillimore Category:2016 Episodes